


Not the happy ending he deserved

by DickGrayIsBae (Athenas_favorite_child)



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Alternate Ending, I'm Sorry, Lance Needs a Hug, walter dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenas_favorite_child/pseuds/DickGrayIsBae
Summary: Walter dies, Lance isn't okay----------------------------------------Sorry, I suck at summaries.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Not the happy ending he deserved

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I'm sorry if it's a bit shaky, but ill be glad to fix any grammar mistakes I may have made.

“If you do this you’ll kill us both, and you’re not a killer,” Killian said, a smirk on his face. He thought that he had the boy pegged. He knew that the kid wasn’t fond of Sterling's ways. “You’re right, I’m not,” Walter stated, pulling a small device from his pocket and securing it to Killian’s lapel. Then, swiftly, as not to give the older man a chance to stop him from pressing the button, Walter pushed off of Killian, quickly activating the inflatable hug. Killian was stunned as the young man fell, pushing the button as he did so. Meanwhile, Sterling was still on the ground fighting the drones. He was relieved but also terrified when the drones suddenly dropped to the ground, power draining from their circuits. Walter had done it. Sterling raced to the cliff by the ocean. As the waves crashed below, he saw a quickly incoming figure. Walter. As soon as he said it in his head, he saw Walter crash into the ocean. He panicked. Sterling dived into the ocean below, not thinking about what else might be below the surface. He saw Walter slowly sinking closer and closer to the ocean floor. As fast as he could, sterling swan towards Walter's sinking figure. Grabbing Walter, he swam back up toward the surface. He was scared. So fucking scared. Sterling laid Walter down on the grass. Was the kid alright? Is he breathing? Shit, he’s not. With that realization, Sterling started CPR. 1, 2, 3, blow, repeat. He was getting frantic at this point. Sterling heard a rib break under the pressure. Sterling didn’t care. The kid could recover from a broken rib; he couldn’t come back from the dead. Sterling didn’t feel the tear slide down his cheek when he realized that Walter wasn’t coming back. He didn’t hear the words of consolation Marcy gave him when she realized the depth of the situation. He didn’t feel it when he raked a knife along his arm, or his legs, or his chest. He felt nothing. He had lost the only person who believed in him. Not his abilities, him. He laughed when Marcy knocked on the door, concerned for her friend. He didn’t care when she knocked down the door. He didn’t listen when she told him to move the gun away from his head. He smiled when he pulled the trigger.


End file.
